


Execution Rocks

by Starlightdawn



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Bromance, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 15:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13573260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlightdawn/pseuds/Starlightdawn
Summary: After the Investigation on Execution RocksSmut pure and simple for all the Nick and Zak fans in the world.





	Execution Rocks

**Author's Note:**

> This is a thank you to anyone who ploughed through my (gothic) horror story.

What do you do when the lockdown is over and you have the rest of the night to wait for the boat? Well, you could sleep - obvious choice; take a sleeping bag from the pile, add a rolled up jacket for a pillow, and find somewhere quiet, away from the ocean, and not too far into the building that the spirits might take exception. 

That was Aaron’s choice.

He’d been there for at least an hour, and by now his breathing was deep and even, little snuckers every so often as a snore caught in his throat, and once or twice a quick twitch as his eyebrows gave away the dream state. But all in all he was out for the count, a contented mind safe in the knowledge that all his gear had been packed, and he could be ready to ship out in less time than Zak and Nick.

So where were they?

Zak, not convinced that they had captured all the evidence, was inside, relaxed but alert, his long body sprawled over the armchair, listening to the soft creaks and the light taps which accompanied the draw and flow of the sea down below. 

He stared into the distance, registering that, despite the successful conclusion of this evening’s lockdown, he still had something nagging in the depths of his mind, like a problem needing an answer, a deep unrest needing some sort of a conclusion, but he didn’t know what it was, just that it was making him uneasy, and slightly anxious.

The three of them worked well together, tonight had been no different, so why did he feel as if there had been a change of dimension, one where Aaron, with his eyes inflamed by sunscreen and marshmallow sticking to his camera, had been on the outside? He had partnered up with Nick, taking the piss relentlessly, both laughing at the bald man’s expense, together, in the warm darkness, feeling the heat like something tangible between them, as they both chuckled and swore.

He chewed the skin on his thumb, the sting of his teeth distracting him from his restlessness, the way his body reacted uncomfortably to the close heat of the night. He sighed, wishing that there was a cold shower close by, where he could shiver off the feeling, together with the dust of the day. 

But there wasn’t….only the sea. The deep unknown depths of the ocean gave him the heebie jeebies. He liked to hear it and see it, but he wasn’t going to swim in it any time soon. 

 

Unlike Nick.

Nick loved the water, he swam like a sleek otter, and never missed a chance to bathe in the sea. Which is where he was on this beautiful night, thoroughly enjoying the sight of a waxing moon in the star filled sky, giving the Execution Rocks a charm and beauty not present in daylight.

Nick kicked slowly, leaning back so the sea could support him, wide brown eyes marvelling at the myriad of stars in the heavens. He didn’t recognise all the constellations, but he could make out Orion’s belt, the Great Bear and the trail of the Milky Way, illuminating the pathways in the dark skies. The water was cold, but it was a warm night. The lockdown had been really stuffy, and when the opportunity came to dip in the salty sea, he couldn’t wait.

He was naked, the slip and tingle of the water making his skin bump in pleasure. He rolled back again, and pulled a smooth breaststroke, quiet as a fish. There was only one thing he wanted...needed….one thing which niggled away at the perfection of the moment.

He listened, stilling as he heard the slight crunch of the coquina shells which formed the rocks underfoot. The moonlight revealed a dark silhouette, tall and broad shouldered, heading to the edge of the shoreline where the rocks dipped into the ocean, almost like a water carved staircase. Nick grinned, despite the water slooshing around his face, and headed to the same point, careful to keep quiet in the suck and spit of the surrounding water.

“Hey….d’you fancy a dip...the water’s lovely….” he called, quietly, but loud enough to startle the tall man.

“No….I don’t swim in the sea….fish piss in it……” Zak covered his embarrassment, crouching down by the rocks, seeing Nick’s white smile beam out to him. Nick came closer, his smooth glide making hardly a splash, just the pale glow of the sea foam breaking over his shoulders marking his progress.

“Come on bro….it’s amazing….really calm….you won’t drown tonight, no sea monsters...no creepy seaweed….it’s not even that cold….just really...really amazing….” As he spoke, he twirled around on his back again, his hands breaking the water, showing the glitter as the water ran from fingers like silver. He could see Zak, hesitating, shuffling his feet as the temptation to swim countered his dislike of deep water.

Nick saw, and a pulse of hope jumped, as the thought of Zak, naked and muscled, flickered in his imagination. He watched, treading water eyes wide, as Zak pulled another towel from Nick’s pack, and settled on it to take off his clothes. As he finally stood to walk down to the waters edge, Nick’s sharp eyes caught sight of the dark boxers, clear against Zak’s pale skin.

“All off man…..this is a skinny dipping party…..no underwear allowed.”

Then he held his breath, wondering if Zak would really get naked. He was winding him up, knowing he was shy...but it was dark….no-one could see...even Nick couldn’t see anything as Zak dropped the underwear onto the towel, finally removing his hat, then stepping carefully across the shells to the place where the sea was shallow.

Nick moved slowly towards him, letting Zak acclimatise himself, as he gradually descended the rocky steps, his eyes never leaving the pale torso, shining softly in the moonlight.

“Fuck….Fuck….it’s cold man…”

Zak’s arms wrapped over his chest as he hunched, responding to the chill of the water rising on his overheated flesh.

“It’s ok...you’ll feel warmer as soon as you get used to it…….come on….just let go…” 

His voice was soft and coaxing, floating as near as he dared without crowding.

Eventually Zak pushed himself away from the rocks, and took a few slow strokes, holding his chin high, the small wavelets hardly moving as he concentrated on coordinating his arms and legs. Nick was right, the water was wonderful, cool but refreshing, not threatening, not anything but calm and enjoyable. Before he registered it, Nick was at his elbow, grinning like a crazy man, his hair plastered close to his head.

“Turn over….look at the stars…..” Nick suggested, enthusiasm for Zak’s adventure in the water breaking his resolve to leave Zak to go at his own speed.

“Can’t”

Zak had his teeth clenched, but still answered.

“Can’t swim on my back”

Nick slowed his drift, moving close.

“It’s ok...lean into me...I won’t let you sink...you’ll like it….” The smile in his voice was irresistible, so close that Zak could see the water gleaming over the skin of his face. Zak had a sudden thought that he always trusted Nick to watch his back, why not now?

“You sure...I don’t want to drown before we do the next series….” he joked, a high note of tension in his voice, as he stopped swimming, feeling the first touches of Nick’s hands over his shoulders, strong, reliable hands, coaxing Zak back against the solid plane of Nick’s chest. Before he could worry, Nick was supporting him, one sure kick and they both moved together, Zak’s neck resting on Nick’s collar bones, a reliable arm over his broad chest.

The deep smokey blue eyes watched in wonder, as he saw the stars and the moon like he’d never seen them before. Something about being in the water, the strong confidence of the man with him allowing him to sink into the experience, conscious of Nick’s skin against him, cool but warm at the same time.

He stopped thinking, the sensations perfect without thought, as Nick’s smooth motion pulled them both in a circle of the little harbour. Eventually, Nick brought the long body of his passenger back to vertical, reluctant to break the contact with his skin.

Zak climbed up the rocky steps, lost in the dreamlike quality he was feeling, the places where Nick’s arms had wrapped around him turning cold in the night air. As he reached the pile of towels, he stopped, sensing Nick behind him, turning without realising that the other man was so close, startled when he felt Nick’s hands, lightly resting over his hips.

The moonlight allowed Zak to see the smile, the deep brown eyes searching his own, leaving him struggling to understand how the chill of the water was turning to a hot desire flooding through him, so keen it was making his heart pound madly.

“Zak…..Zak….” his soft voice was an insistent whisper, as Nick tried without words to convey how much he felt. When he was holding Zak in his arms, floating in the water, his feelings had finally broken through his control...nakedness...moonlight….the softness of those eyes and the beauty of that strong body….it was all too much...Nick wanted him, couldn’t ignore the insistent longing; the beat of his heart saying ‘now’….’now’....

He gasped when he felt arms around his own waist, Zak’s eyes half closed, drawing Nick to him, his mouth soft, warm, kissing the side of his face; asking, silently, to be taken. 

Nick, passionate but not fierce, holding back, but giving all, turned and covered that mouth with his own, opening him into a kiss which took breath, explored the salty taste, silky smooth as his tongue entered, one hand firm over the back of his neck, holding him tightly up against the passion of their first, dangerous, kiss.

“Jesus….you have no idea of what it’s been like….” their bodies sunk together, the towels cushioning them from the shells. “I dream about you...I can’t get you out of my mind...and every day...every fucking day...I have to look at you...again…” kiss…”and again”...kiss…”and again”...kiss.

Zak’s reason now is far away, since Nick laid him down all he has is the tightly strung wire of his need, twisting through him with exquisite agony, clamouring for attention. Nick is smiling and kissing him giddy, hardly allowing him to breathe. The blue eyed man pulls back, conscious now of the places where their bodies touch, Nick’s sculpted torso lying over him, his knee imprisoning Zak’s long thigh, and the heat of his skin driving Zak mad with longing.

“Touch me….” a fervent whisper as Zak curls his hips, his cock a throbbing ache, needing Nick, not knowing what he’s going to do, but trusting regardless. Nick rested easily on one elbow, his free hand exploring the column of Zak’s neck, brushing his fingers over the sensitive places, travelling down to explore the effects of his fingers on the hard muscles and smooth skin. 

His partners needy whimpers of pleasure made Nick’s hair stand on end, some primitive urge creating a desire to scratch, to bite, to take this body savage and mean, to hurt and to dominate, to thrust so hard he’d make the blue eyes rain tears as he climaxed.

He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, his hand splayed over the centre of Zak’s chest, where he felt the heartbeat, fast and strong, knowing that he would never hurt Zak, 

 

“OK babe...it’s ok….I’ve waited so long I ain’t going to let you go….” hand travelling lower finding the silky skin, burning hot and iron hard, thrusting into his curled fingers, making Zak moan, until Nick’s mouth swallowed the noises, kissing long and liquid, all the while stroking and moving, giving Zak all he could think of to pleasure.

“Nick….oh for Fuck’s sake man….this is so hot….why? Why didn’t I know?” Frantic whisper as Zak’s body lights up.

“Never told you….” 

Brown eyes crinkled, feeling the sweet breath fanning his face as his hand continued, knowing instinctively when it built, the tense and shiver as Zak’s body committed to the rolling boil to orgasm. He almost stopped, his own thrills racing from his scalp to his balls, soothing the need, kissing slow and deep, his hand still stroking, as he met with no resistance, surprised and delighted that Zak’s usual reserved demeanour had caved in so beautifully.

“Oh God….please, Nick, please….do it…..” Zak can’t take the stringing out, the exploration of fingers making him squirm, sweat, shudder right on the edge, before those hot gentle kisses melt him even more. 

Nicks on his side, turned in to face Zak, bodies close, his leg over one narrow hip as he pulls Zak even closer. As Nick’s hand wraps around, a sticky squeeze which has them both panting, he lifts his head. Zak is like a beautiful dark angel, his eyes hooded, lashes spiked, lips swollen by the insistent kisses.

“Come with me Zak…..now……” 

Voice hoarse, he can’t wait, his hand takes them both, pleasures them firmly, no release, no stopping, until they are both left empty, clinging together, almost sobbing, almost giggling, like it’s their first time. 

Which, of course, it is.

Later, sticky and drowsy, they pull apart, blinking. The moon has set, and it’s almost dawn. Nick stands, takes a few steps to the rocks, then stops, turns back and holds out his hand.

“Come on dude….we should get in the water again….it’ll be light soon…”

Zak uncurls from the towels, stepping cautiously towards Nick. He takes his hand, as together they descend the rocky steps to the sea.


End file.
